Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a remote controller for controlling an image processing apparatus, a control method thereof, and the image processing apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a remote controller for various input modes, a control method thereof, and the image processing apparatus having the same.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus receives a video signal from a broadcasting station or a video signal from an external device such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) player or the like, and processes the video signal to be displayed as an image. The image processing apparatus is provided with a remote controller for selecting various options such as power on/off, image switching between plural images, image adjustment, volume control, recording reservation, etc.
Further, an image processing apparatus has recently been developed to access a network and perform bidirectional communication with the network. Accordingly, a user may input information to the image processing apparatus. Here, the information input by a user may be so varied and complicated that it cannot be input through the remote controller. To input this information, a separate input unit may be provided in the image processing apparatus.
Such a related art image processing apparatus not only processes a video signal and displays an image based on the video signal but also may perform other various functions. Thus, the image processing apparatus may receive information corresponding to the various functions. However, the related art image processing apparatus needs separate input units in order to receive the information corresponding to the various functions. In this case, the input units occupy a relatively large installation space and are expensive.
Also, it is inconvenient for a user to manipulate diverse input units according to functions.